Silver Light
by Lealfaithful
Summary: Hazel starts to read Tokyo Mew Mew, but when a random earthquake happens, Hazel finds herself were she thought she'd be. She starts to undergo life here easy for a bit, then the government ask for unreasonable answers. T for a tiny bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

**So, hullo! I'm Leal. I write Fanfics on Narnia, Warriors, City of Ember, Lloyd Alexander, and now Tokyo Mew Mew! I know there are probably a lot of these types of Mew fics with 'a new Mew Mew!' but please read; plus this one if fairly different. I usually write in 3rd person. So for this one I wrote in 1****st****. Here you are!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Ichigo: Strawberry Bell!**

**Me: Eh…this is a disclaimer…**

**Ichigo: Oh…He-he, ha…**

**Me: Anyways: WOOT, NEW FANFIC!**

**Ichigo: Leal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Me: Poor, poor me.**

_**xXx**_

"Hazel, did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, I'm done!" I yelled to my mom.

My mom was a typical U.S.A. mom. A school volunteer, tennis player, and loves to cook. No, I lied. She cooks, but it is usually burned. I love her and all, but sometimes I can't stand her.

Maybe that was because I was a 13 year old girl, and you always hear about teen girls fighting with their mothers. I think it is because she is so…_normal_. She was the prefect family picture mom, and I was- Well I wasn't normal. At all.

I love art. Any form of art; from plays and screen writing to paint and a brush. That is what made me different. I was so creative. Give me a vase and I'll say it's a drum, like saying a bird is better on his feet.

I clash with 'normal' people. I really just do not stay on the same page as them. While they sit at a desk and read, I'm up dancing. When they say 'I am smart' I say 'Hazel is intelligent.' It is just the way I walk on a rope.

"Hazel!"

I turn. My dad is coming through the door in his work uniform. In one hand he had his brief case, as usual. He took off his hat and hung up his coat, like usual, then walked up to my and gave me a hug…as usual.

"I found something for you today," My dad said in his jovial voice.

"Oh, really? What is it, Dad?" I asked. Sometimes my dad gets me weird, fun things, and other times they are too babyish for me. I'll take whatever he gives me, and usually I can find something useful to turn it into, or give it away to people who need it.

"Here," He reached into his case and pulled out a pink book. On the front was an anime style picture of a red-headed girl in a pink dress and black cat ears and tail. A few other books were under that one with similar people on them. I saw the front was on the back, or the front on the front, or- Anyways I saw it was an anime book.

"It is called _Tokyo Mew Mew_. My boss's daughter reads them. He was selling the 1st- 6th books for only a quarter."

"Thanks, Dad! I'll go read it now!"

Good thing I was a good actress. I didn't care for these books. I'd rather read fantasy or historical fiction. Maybe I should be better rounded in my reading. I ran up the stairs and into the room with the blue walls. My room. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the book.

_Boss's daughter, huh?_ I thought. Her name was Stell. Not Stella, but Stell. She was one of the most round (in the circular meaning of the term) people I've every seen. Stell wasn't the nicest person either, truthfully, the opposite of 'nice' more like 'evil.' But whatever, I'll read them, couldn't be that horrid, could they?

That hour, I read the books. Three of them. I was astonished how good they were. They were about 5 girls who had their DNA mixed with an endangered animal. They had to fight aliens who were trying to take over Earth.

I'd read the rest tomorrow. I wanted to draw now. Reading these books sprang ideas into my head like rabbits spring across an open field. I looked around my messy room, trying to find pencil and paper. That was a little hard in my room considering I didn't keep things organized.

Suddenly my lamp started to shake, then my bed, then my desk, then the whole room. _What the heck?!_ I screamed. I couldn't see anything but a blur of colour. I continued to scream. I looked up, but I saw nothing.

_**xXx**_

Voices… Huh? Voices? What where they saying? Eh, didn't matter. Ouch. What's that? My God, my head hurts… Hm… Ow, just laying here will be fine. Oh, would those voices shut up?!

"G-go away!" I moaned.

I heard a squeal, and then the high voices started again. Would they leave? I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt fine enough (other then the throbbing in my head) here on…on…grass? I griped whatever was under me. It was grass. Why was I on grass? Now I had to open my eyes.

I saw a face…no, 3 faces. They looked kind of anime to me. Kids' faces too. Anime faces? I was really sucked into that book. _Get out of my head! _

I sat up and waved my hands, "Go away, little kids!"

"Ehhh!" They screamed scattering.

This is when I saw were I was. Trees, grass, people… I was in a park… an anime park?! Everyone here looked like an anime character. No one seemed to look at me, but wouldn't I look different?

I scrambled to my feet. What the heck was I doing here? Oh, wow, dizzy… _Earthquake_! There was an earthquake and…and… here. Oh my god. I walk wirily over to a tree. I fell onto the tree. Oh, Wow. I tried to steady my eyes. My vision stopped moving and became clear again. I needed to find out were I was!

I walked strait, where people were walking along the sidewalk. I walked with everyone else, looking around. I _was _in an anime world. Was this a dream? I shook my head, but everything looked the same. Nope.

I continued on the sidewalk past some trees. Then stores came into view. Oh, look at the sign. _Shoes for- _Japanese! Japanese characters! I was reading Japanese characters! How-? When-? No, no, no, no, no.

I ran for the store called _Shoes for all occasions, _not very creative. I stopped in front of the large window. I could clearly see my reflection. Oh. My. God. I was anime too! My hair was the same light brown, but it was silver streaks in front. My hair was in a bun with the two front strips hanging down. Those were the silver ones. I was still pale, and I was skinny. Not too skinny, but enough to be called skinny. I was in a white, long shirt and black shorts. My eyes where the huge anime eyes, and they were light silver, not my light blue. My eyes seemed shattered. The silver looked like glass while it's shattering. Well, I was pretty. Not pretty, beautiful.

"Surprised?" A boy's voice called from my left.

Looking to my left, I saw a boy, about 15 years old, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was cute. _Oh, stop thinking about boys, Hazel! _I directed myself. What was he talking about? Yes, I was surprised but how did he know who I am? Did he know why I was here?

"Maybe!" I screamed sarcastically, "Why would I-"

Wait, I knew who this boy was. His face was just so oddly familiar. It was Ryou Shirogane. _Oh- that means I'm in Tokyo Mew Mew!! This _has _to be a dream. _My mouth dropped, "I'm confused."

"I thought so. The eyes weren't anything I was expecting," He said.

I looked back at the glass, "My eyes…"

"Come here," He said.

"Say _what_?" I replied, turning back to him.

"Do you just want to wonder the streets of Tokyo speaking English?" Ryou said staring at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hey! He was speaking English! What could I do now? Well, following Ryou would be my best bet. I don't know anyone else. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, _stupid smart-elicit_, "Fine."

He smirked and turned around, walking down the street. I paused then started to follow him. I walked by his side. I looked at the people walking down the street. I really was in Tokyo Mew Mew.

I glanced at the boy walking by me. I seriously need to understand. I don't take being confused very easily. Staring down the street wasn't the most fun thing to do. I looked over at a group of young girls playing Double Dutch. It should have been the most normal thing in the world. But when you're in a different world, it's not.

_**xXx**_

"So, do you care to explain _why the heck I'm here_?!" I yelled at him. I didn't know really why I was mad at him, but I was. We'd been walking for a bit in silence. I tried…really, really hard to not say anything. Now, I just wanted to know why I'm here.

Ryou looked at me. His expression was unreadable, just forward and blank, "Why do you think you're here?"

"I don't have time for the Socratic Method, Ryou Shirogane," I hissed at him.

He laughed. Typical. He glanced at me with a smile on his face, "Didn't think you'd be that smart, and you already know who I am."

"What?! I promise you will rue the day you meet me."

My Lord. The books described his personality well. That means…that there is a sweet side to him, too. _I'll have to find that, _I thought. I certainly didn't like with one I was dealing with now.

"We're here."

I looked in front of me. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts; I wasn't really looking where I was going. There was the cutest café I'd every seen, 12 o'clock.

"The Mew Mew Café," I said delightfully. Ryou opened the door and held it open for me, and I walked in.

"Mint! I can't believe there is tea on my shoes!" A red-headed girl screeched. She sat at one of the cute tables holding her shoes.

"It's _your _fault!" yelled a girl with blue buns, "If you hadn't been such a klutz, it won't have happened!"

"If _you _had been working and not sipping tea, it wouldn't have happened!" screamed the red-head again.

"Eh! Mint and Ichigo…?" I said quietly. This was all happening so fast. I was frozen, like I'd seen a ghost, well, a book character was enough for me.

"Who else would scream at each other like that?" Ryou said from behind me. He stepped around me and walked to Ichigo, Mint, and the others. I could tell who was who. Lettuce was the one in green, open mouthed, and Pudding was by her on a big red ball.

"Stop it!" Ryou said loudly. Ichigo and Mint stopped and looked at him.

"No, I will not! I'm sick of- Who's behind you?" Ichigo said peeking around Ryou. Everyone looked behind Ryou. He folded his arms and looked at the ground with that 'you're an idiot' look on his face. They seemed confused. _Welcome to the club._

I'm crazy. I'm meeting book characters. I must be crazy, "Eh…"

Ryou smirked and tossed a hand back towards me, "Ladies, meet Hazel, the newest Mew Mew."

"Newest Mew Mew?!" Everyone but Ryou said at the same time.

"Yes," Ryou said looking back at me, "I thought you figured it out."

"Not really!" I said walking up to him. _I'm a Mew Mew?!?!?!?!?! _ A million things were running through my head. I clinched my fists. I was only a bit shorter then him, so I got right up in his face, "How the heck was I suppose to figure that out? Suddenly I pop up in an anime park, and then I see that I have silver eyes and hair, _and then _you come up being snooty. Next you bring me to Café Mew Mew, not explaining anything _at all_!"

"Ah-erm…"

I blinked; it was Masaya Aoyama, Ichigo's crush in the open door way.

"Ah-! Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo scrambled to the door.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" He said looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo's face reddened, "Oh, no, no. Ha-ha-ha-ha…"

Masaya stared blankly at Ichigo.

She looked down, "Your fine."

Guessing by her uncomfortable position, they were still in 'crush' mode. And she didn't know who he was either. I just stood there. This was very awkward.

"Oh, that's good. Uh- Ichigo, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park tomorrow," Masaya said, "Would 1:00 be fine?"

Ichigo's face expression changed. I could see she was flying high, "Yes, yes!"

"O.K. See you," He waved and walked out the door.

There was a moment of silence and Ichigo just stared nowhere for a long time. Finally she turned around. Her eyes were on the floor, and then she looked at me, "Hazel? The new Mew Mew?"

"Yes…I think. I really don't know…," I said.

Everyone stared at me. What, did I say something weird? I looked at all of them, very confused. Ryou stared at me and laughed.

He smiled, "Did you notice that you answered her in English?"

"What? Of course I did. I mean-" I paused, "You mean they were talking in Japanese and I could understand them?!"

"Yes. You are correct," Ryou said.

"But I don't speak Japanese!"

He shook his head, "You do here. You also speak French, Italian, and German. Try it. Think about Japanese, then what you want to say."

I took a deep breath. _Japanese. My name is Hazel, and I guess I am, _"My name is Hazel, and I guess I am."

Ichigo smiled, "Well then, I'm Ichigo. This is Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding. Zakuro is at a photo shoot today."

"Yes, nice to meet all of you," I said in my new-found ability to speak Japanese.

"So what is your animal that your DNA is fused with?" Mint asked walking up to me.

"Sorry," Ryou said, pulling an arm over me, "New Mew has to put on her uniform."

"You mean I get one of those cute waitress outfits?" I said.

"Nothing the less," Ryou said leading towards the basement. I smiled and did a tiny wave to the Mews…well I guess the other Mews, and followed him. What else could I do?

_**xXx**_

"You look amazing!" said Lettuce.

I blushed, "Thanks."

"Really," Bounced Pudding, "You do!"

I looked down at my waitress uniform. Mine was silver and white. When I took my hair out of the bun, it came out half curly. Also it was a little longer then shoulder length. I felt weird; being in a story. I looked at Ryou. He looked out a window in the café. He seemed to be in deep thought

"So what animal am I?" I asked.

"Yeah! Pudding wants to know!"

Ryou shook his head and looked at my face, "Excuse me, what?"

"What animal is Hazel-san's DNA fused with?" Mint said matter-o-factually.

"Oh, an Artic fox," Ryou said.

"Great…?" I guess I'd gotten used to the fact I was a Mew now. Or maybe I was just role-playing this whole thing, "I love foxes. They are my favorite animal."

The meows and I continued to talk, and work, once the café opened. We talked mainly about me since I knew all about them. I told them about loving all kinds of art. I skipped over the question of my last name and where I was from. Because they had heard me talking in English, I told them what Ryou had told me. I tried saying 'Hello. Today looks amazing. I just want the sun to continue to shine,' in every langue that I now knew I could speak. I was successful in everyone. I started to put facts together as I talked to them.

I was now Mew Hazel

Ryou knew why I was here, and he wasn't telling me

The other Mews had no idea I was coming.

I'd asked about Keiichiro Akasaka and they said that he was at a

pastry convention. I didn't know if he had any idea I was here. I didn't get to meet Zakuro, to my disappointment. She was my favorite character.

As night fell everyone started to go home. Ichigo was last to leave, "Are you going home Hazel-san?"

"Eh- I'm just going to stay here for a bit," I said. Where was I going to stay? I had no where.

"O.K. I'll see you in two days!" Ichigo waved and walked out of the café.

I let out a sigh. I knew we didn't have work tomorrow, thankfully. That was a problem all the same. I didn't have a home. I wasn't enrolled in any school. I couldn't fit in here, "I always lose, don't I?"

"Not from what I've seen."

I jumped. I didn't think anyone else was in the room. I turned to face Ryou. Huh, what a random happenstance. Not.

Like normal, his face was blank, "Take that off."

"What? Look now I know you're a jerk but a pervert is going a bit too far-"

"I meant to go to your room. I set up a room for you in one of the extra rooms we had here. You'll find a stocked wardrobe."

I was impressed I had to admit that. I folded my arms and looked at him, "Close that act and I might actually become your friend."

With that I went to my room, leaving a very confused Ryou behind me.

_**xXx**_

**OMG! So did you like it?!?! Please review. Oh! And poll! This story **_**has **_**to have romance, so here are the options. 1. Hazel and Ryou. 2. Ichigo and Ryou. 3. I don't know. I **_**am **_**a Ryou fan! Hehe! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Simple. That's what he called it: simple. Simple?! Much more than simple, convoluted would be more like it!"

I couldn't help yelling. It was just the way I was, loud. Staring down at the food hopelessly wasn't doing me any good so I tried to make it work. Like that was happening. Zakuro wasn't there, Ichigo was on her date, Pudding was taking care of her two sick brothers…It was only me and Lettuce left.

I continued to curse and mumble to myself as I hurried to bring an order to table 5. Table 5, table 5… Where the heck is table 5?! I scurried past annoyed people, and my friend Lettuce.

Well, I said "friends" but I'd just meet her. Everyone was very nice to me. Not like being magically zapped into a manga had anything wrong in my mind, oh no. I finally found table 5 and went back to the kitchen.

"Uh…H-Hazel-san?" Lettuce said. She'd just come in, and was staring with a horrified look on her face. I looked at her. _Oh, I forgot that- ouch! Oh, my god…!_

Shocked, Lettuce said, "You're driving a knife into you arm!"

"_Holy crap_!" I screamed. I tossed the knife and looked at my bleeding arm. I'd hit the inner left side of my left arm. There, blood dragged down. I hated blood, I could stand the sight of it, but the rusty smell and taste made me scream. The last thing I'd ever do would be to drink blood.

I was such an idiot! How could I not know I was doing that! I tore my eyes from my bleeding arm to Lettuce, who was yelling. What was she saying? Eh, didn't matter, did it? I watched the few bits of a green haired girl I saw fade away.

_**xXx**_

"Did she really just cut herself?"

"Yes, but I don't think she's emo."

"Mint! I wasn't saying that-"

"Hey I think she's waking up!"

I groaned. God, couldn't they shut up? Wait, I've said that before. Oh, no it's happing again!

"Eh?! Why's she screaming?!"

"Because you keep on talking."

"Pudding wants to see!"

"No, Pudding! Go back out in the hall!"

"Be quiet."

All the voices stopped. Whoever said 'be quiet' was my savoir. Mm… Who was it? I think it was Zakuro's… No, she's just a character in a book. Zakuro couldn't have said it, because she's not-

"_Oh my God_!" I screamed sitting up.

Everyone in the room screamed. Then they all realized it was me and hurried over to the bed. I looked around. I was in my room, or my anime room. Whatever it was, I was in it in a bed, and all the Mews where there too. The Mews… Oh my God I was still in a book.

"Hazel? Are you O.K?" I heard Lettuce say.

I pulled my legs up and tossed my head down, "No! No, I'm not O.K! I'm- I'm- I don't know why the hell I'm here! I should be in my house in the U.S., _in the real world_! Not in a-"

The door flew open. Ryou walked in with a shocked look on his face, "I can't believe you cut yourself with a knife. You're an idiot."

Oh, I hate him. This wasn't making anything better. My arm hurt, my head hurt, and now Mr. Idiot walks in the door, "Now I'm the idiot? _You _dragged _me _into a-"

The next thing he did surprised me. Ryou walked over and bent down by my bed. He took my arm and examined it closely. God, my life was worse then I thought it would ever be, and I don't think it's getting any better.

"Well, it is deep, but Zakuro cleaned it nicely," He said standing up.

"My arm!" I yelled. I'd forgotten. Well, that explains the pain there. How did I do that again? Oh, yeah, I drove it into my arm. I moaned. I _was _an idiot.

"Yes, I'm sorry but we couldn't give you any pain medicine because you fainted," said Mint.

_Oh yeah, that was helpful, Mint_, I thought. I stared around the room. It had become quiet, and everyone was looking at me. Eh! I hated it when everyone looked at me. Please go away. Please go away.

"Give her some time to rest," said Zakuro.

Everyone nodded and left, but Ryou who stood leaning against the door. I wished him, above all people, would leave. I looked at the rest of my room. There was an ivory wardrobe on the other side of the room. The walls were a faded lighter blue. A table was on the wall by my door with a green chair by it. My bed was centered on the right wall. It was nice.

"You know, you can't say anything about where you're from," he said.

"I know that," I hissed, "But above anything else right down, I rather be in America then Tokyo."

"So would I."

I blinked. Curse my memory. He was from the States, wasn't he? I didn't was to talk about that, and nor did he, but I wanted to go back.

I still hated him, "I would be there if you hadn't brought me here. It's not like you asked if I wanted to come."

"It is not like I wanted to, but it had to be done."

"Why?"

He shrugged. That wasn't an answer. I was pretty good at telling if someone was lying to me, I was wrong a lot, but he shrugged. Shrugging was an obvious lying sign. I rolled my eyes; it is like school all over again.

"That _is not _an answer," I said matter-o-factually.

Ryou stared at me, "It is. Well, in my book."

"Tell me now, or-" I thought for a moment, "Or I'll leave."

"Then I'll find you."

"I'll leave this world then! I'll go back to _where I came from_."

He laughed a bit, "You don't know how."

"Do you?"

"No."

_Does that mean I'm staying here forever?_ I thought. No, it can't be. I don't want to stay here forever. I was in a book, for God's sake. No. I looked at him. If he was telling the truth, and I couldn't go back, then-

"I'm done!" I yelled, getting out of my bed painfully. My arm still hurt, and my waitress clothing had blood stained on it, but I didn't care.

Ryou stepped forward, "What do you mean?"

"I'm done with the lot of you!" I yelled pushed past him to the door.

I felt a hand grab my other arm, "You're not going anywhere."

"Yes I _am_!" I screamed. I turned sending my leg towards Ryou. He stopped it before it hit him. I tried shaking his hand off my arm, and stamped down my foot, kicking with the other. It went on like that, me throwing blows at Ryou, and him usually stopping them. Couldn't he just leave me alone?

His hand was still on my upper arm, and I was facing him panting. Finally, I turned, kicked backwards, and then elbowed Ryou as he was trying to stop my leg.

"Ha!" I panted, "Out!"

"_Dang_," He said clutching his stomach, "I've felt worse though."

"Like I care," I hissed, "_Out_!"

_**xXx**_

After a week or two, my arm got better. The cut was clean, so it was easy to heal. I really do not know why I did, or why I didn't feel the knife. I tried to shrug it off and continue my work. I tried to enjoy work too, and that was hard enough. I wasn't very friendly to the customers, but hey, I was the one working, wasn't I?

Later I had learned that Mint had called everyone when Lettuce shouted for help. Of course, they came as fast as they could. I kept trying to apologize for everyone running to my stupidity, but as friends do, they smiled (even Zakuro) and said it was 'no biggie.' Now, Ichigo and I were collapsed on the chairs.

"Uh…so…many…people…" Ichigo said.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"So," Ichigo said, regaining herself, "Are you enrolled in a school yet?"

I looked up a bit surprised at the question. I really hadn't thought about school the 3 weeks I have been here. When I 'left' it was the weekend, so I guess my brain was in weekend mode, "No. I haven't really thought about it."

"What do you do all day, then? Clean?" She laughed.

"Heck, no!" I laughed along. Really, I would walk around the city, memorizing the streets and parks. I'd see which uniforms went to which school and figured out what sports they did here. I mean I was in _Japan_; make the best of what you have, "Explore, I guess."

"You should try my school!" Exclaimed Ichigo, "It is- well, it is boring, but still."

Smiling, I said, "I'll try."

The door opened and Ryou stared at us, "There is an attack in the southern park."

"O.K!" yelled Ichigo, standing up. _Where the hell did she get her energy? _

"Hazel!" She smiled, "Let's go."

I stared at her for a moment. I had forgotten I was a Mew Mew. What was it like? I finally nodded and ran after Ichigo when she bolted out the door.

We ran across the town. It didn't strike me that we were wearing our maid outfits till I felt the skirt in my way. Oh well. I didn't know where the South Park was, but I knew it was south. As we ran I started to get a cramp, but Ichigo was still going.

Suddenly, a park came into view. A huge dog-like animal was knocking its tails around. It had 10 tails, swinging wildly. We ran closer to the animal. It opened its mouth, and a barking sound came out. I covered my ears, as did everyone else. It was high pitched, and made me fall against the tree. I opened one eye and heard Ichigo yell: "Mew Mew Strawberry!"

The transformation began, and then ended. I saw Mew Ichigo in the place of my friend. She looked back at me. I stared. _What should I do?!_

"Transform!" screamed Mew Ichigo if she'd read my mind.

She ran to the animal; ducking every strike of its many tails, "Strawberry Ribbon Check!"

Just then two of the tails hit Ichigo and she fell to the ground. I stared at my friend. _Oh my God, Oh my God…_What the hell should I do?! I closed my eyes and felt a warm sensation come over me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw what I had before. I looked down. I was wearing a dark blue and silver mini dress. The blue chest part was meeting the silver that reminded me of a snowflake. My fingernails were blue, and I was wearing silver and fishnet gloves. Silver boots climbed up my legs, like the ones I was wearing before. I had star earrings in too. There was a star clip in my hair, which was now longer and more silver. I felt ears pop out the side of my head. Where I had cut myself there was a star and not the scar. I had a silver spear in my right hand. Now, I was Mew Hazel.

Ichigo had gotten back up and looked back at me. She smiled, "Yeah, Mew Hazel!"

I smirked and ran towards my friend. The dog clamped its tail down, and Ichigo and I jumped out of the way. Ichigo yelled, "Strawberry Ribbon Check!"

I jumped up and tossed my spear, "Hazel Ribbon Spear!"

Both attacks hit the animal, and it gave out one last yowl. A Black Lab wagged its tail in the place of the animal. There were cheers from the park dwellers and passer-bys.

I looked at Ichigo. This had been my first real battle.

_**xXx**_

**Peace out, people! So this was the second chapter to Silver Light. Now I promised that I wouldn't make this a Mary-Sue, and I will not. I'm going to give a brief about Hazel:**

**Hometown: Vincennes**

**Country: America**

**Gender: Female**

**Animal: Arctic Fox**

**Color: Silver**

**Personality: A very stubborn, artistic, and headstrong. She seems to like to figure things out on her own, and likes to think out of the box all the times. Really unorganized, and loses her temper easily. Very sarcastic and forward, and when she doesn't like something, she does. Not. Like. It. **

**Here are the links to some pics for Hazel:**

**Normally:**

****

.com/albums/ii299/roxas_

**In Mew form:**

**.**

**Review please!**

**~*Leal*~**


	3. Gotta get an education

**Ok, now because this did come up, I would like to say, no, I wasn't saying emo people always cut! I have a friend who is emo, he doesn't cut, and he's one of the most awesome people in the world! (yes, I do have a emo friend, rai, his name is Blake) Then I do have a friend who used to cut, but she's not emo. For God's sake, she wears PINK every day!**

**Also I am not like some of the people on fanfiction that don't have a life outside the computer, so I don't update fast, and I don't type fast, so it doesn't really work out well. I do archery, DI, dance, drama, singing, I work out, draw, horseback riding, volleyball, read, and hang out with friends (I have like 60 so it's hard to keep up.) I never have awesome ideas flowing in and out my brain every second of the day. I'm sorry I couldn't make the last one longer, and I'm sorry I'm not that creative. (Btw, you highlight, then copy the url, then paste it in the address box.)**

**Now -the moment you've all been waiting for- the winner is…..Hazel/Ryou! It was like 9 against 2. The 2 was me and someone else for the IxR. I like giving the readers the choice, so here you are!**

_**xXx**_

Life had become pretty slow now. After my transformation as Mew Hazel, the animals kept popping up, but usually there was more then just Ichigo and I there. I heard the others talking about how the level of animals had gone down, and how there once usually one every other day. Mint explained to me that the attack rate had gone down 10% about two months before I'd arrived. Most of them where hopeful that the Aliens were giving up, but something all held us back.

I also began to bear working at the Mew Café even more. There was many times where I just fell onto my bed after a day of working, without even drawing anything before I fell asleep. It was horrible at first, but now I can deal with it.

I tried asking Ryou and Keiichiro (who had come back from his convention) about my scar going away when I first transformed, but Ryou usually answered with a, "How am I supposed to know that" and an "I'm sorry, but I'm still working on it" from Keiichiro. Lately I just shrugged it off, and drew more pictures.

My room was the same light blue, but now drawings and designs on the wall were splattered everywhere. I really only kept the drawing I liked, but that was most the time. I had gotten enough money to buy paints, colored pencils, and mounds of draw and painting papers. My desk was covered in papers and colors tossed every-which-way. I wasn't exactly the most organized person in the world so I had trouble finding some of my things. One day Lettuce had tried to help me organize. We got amazingly far, but in a week's time, it was a mess again.

Slowly I got dressed after waking up. It was still very early, but I didn't like sleeping in that much. I put on silver boots, a silver long-sleeved top, and tossed a ribbon in my hair so it was in a ponytail. I checked myself in the mirror before I went down stairs, a girl thing. I looked the same as every other day before. Usually I helped in the kitchen for a bit in the morning then went for a jog. For some reason I liked running a bit more here. I stepped over to the other side of the room, and opened the door. What was in my doorway surprised me. It was Ryou holding a school girl's uniform.

_**xXx**_

"School?" I said, sitting at a café table. Ryou had told me I was starting school today. That had caught me off guard. Now, I was sitting at the table and Ryou was standing.

"Yes, you need to continue your education," said Ryou.

I tossed my head, "God, you sound like my mom."

"I might as well be," He said staring at me, "You start today, no complaints. You're going to attend-"

I really wasn't listening to what he said. I really didn't want to listen. I didn't know why it hurt me so much to go back to school. Nothing seemed different this morning when I got up. The air was crispy, like frost on an apple, and everything seemed in order. Well, I didn't know if going to school would make everything out of order.

"-So we have to think up a good story for the teachers if they ask," Ryou finished.

I looked at him carefully. He wore the same expression he always did. It hardly ever wavered. I sighed, "How about some of the truth, though."

"Fine then," Ryou said, "You will be my cousin from the U.S., whose parents died. Will that work?

"Sure," I said, "I can do that."

"Then go put this on," He tossed the uniform at me."

I ran upstairs and put the uniform on quickly. I looked at the mirror again. I noticed it was the same that Ichigo whore. Well, I know one person there. I wasn't that good at being the new girl, but I found out from moving a few times that just strut and you'll be fine. I blinked. Ichigo must have talked to Ryou about attending her school. I didn't feel like being angry, so I skipped back down the stairs.

"I'll drive you," Said Ryou, grabbing his keys. He walked to the door and held it open, "You coming?"

"Eh- That's not a good idea," I hesitated, standing where I was, looking at the keys in Ryou's hand.

"Why?" Ryou asked, "It's faster then walking."

"I do not like cars," It was true. My whole life I hated car rides. I could handle airplanes, but cars where something else. I was almost scared at cars. It was fine to walk by them, but to ride in them was something else. I hadn't ridden in a car in a few years.

"C'mon!" He hissed, "Just get in the car."

I shook my head, "No, I'll walk."

"You'll be late then."

"Oh, well."

"Ugh, you are so stubborn," He said walking over to me. The next thing was something I wasn't thinking would ever happen. Ryou put his hands on my waist and lifted my over his shoulder. Truthfully I was fully surprised he could do that, but I was to mad to let that show.

"Ryou! Stop it! Put me down!" I screamed kicking him. Ryou didn't let me down, but he walked out the door and shoved me into the car. I was still yelling at him as he put me in the seat and slammed the door. He walked around the front and got in. I watched him start the car and drive down the road.

"I cannot believe you just did that! How dare you!" I yelled at him. Ryou just smirked and kept his eyes on the road. Knowing, he wasn't going to say anything, I looked at my window. Being in a car felt so odd, with the seats and the different surroundings, and I didn't like it. As I looked out the widow, it made me feel as through I was missing the world outside of the car. Everything wisped by like a jolt of lightning. Blink and it's gone.

"We are here."

"Huh?" I looked back at Ryou he twisted in his seat looking at me sternly.

"Wasn't that bad, was it?" He said.

I really had nothing to say to that, "Um- well…"

The next thing I knew, he was out of the car, holding my door open for me. Well, it was nice enough. I stepped out and looked at the school building. A lump perched in my throat. I was in Japan! How was I supposed to understand the schooling? I didn't know any customs! "Eh…"

"C'mon, we have to go to the head office to sign you in," said Ryou walking ahead. I wondered how he knew where he was going, but I surely didn't so I followed him. Faces pasted by me and Ryou. We had attacked a group as we walked across campus. _Guess they don't get new kids much…_Then it hit me. I felt like slapping my head. Ryou _was_ very good looking, and most of the group was girls anyways. I wanted to laugh, but I knew otherwise.

We entered the building, and pasted a few halls. Japanese characters hung above a doorway saying "Main Office." Ryou opened the door and strolled in. I followed, a little shy, which really wasn't like me at all. The office ladies gave me books and a class list. Ryou must have already enrolled me. He thanked them, and then walked right back out the door.

"What is your first class?" He asked.

"Um…" I fumbled with the books and papers till I could read the listings and times. The first said…. "Algebra."

"Great," He said maneuvering off into the halls again, "I signed you up for the advanced courses, by the way."

"Amazing," I said rolling my eyes away from him.

I stared at the passing students. Everyone was smiling or talking. One of the things I noticed about this world was that people never changed. Well, not _never, _but at home I'd notice my friends having a pimple, or if their hair started to get lighter, but people were the same everyday. I looked down at my feet; I had taken off my boots, which was a little strange walking around in something other then those. The students started thinning, till I didn't see any others.

"Here," said Ryou, opening the door we had come to. When he opened the teacher and students stared. Ryou walked right on in, and I followed a bit shyly.

"Well, you must be our new student, Hazel," said whom I believe is the teacher. She was long blonde hair drawn back into a low ponytail. She had faded blue eyes, and a sweet smile. Tiny glasses were propped at the bottom of her nose. Guessing by the long black skirt and pink sweater, she was about 30. I was practically as tall as her, but I was used to that.

"Yes, I'm Hazel," I said, giving a curt nod.

"And you must be her cousin," said the teacher stepping around me to extend a hand to Ryou.

"Something like that," he said smirking at the teacher.

I swear I could have kicked him then and there, but knowing it was my first day at a new school and there was a teacher in front of me, I thought the better of it. I let me eyes slide other to the students sitting on their seats. Most of them seemed very interested in the new girl.

"Well, Ms. Hazel, we're glad you're here," said the teacher, "And thank you for bring Hazel to us…"

"Shirogane," he said, nodding to the teacher and leaving without another word. I was still standing there, looking over my shoulder to the open door.

"Well, Ms. Hazel," said the teacher, "please take a seat."

I stretched my neck to see a seat in the middle-back of the room. I quickly moved to my seat, trying to avoid the judging eyes of the students around me. The rest of the class went quickly. The hardest part was that it seemed everyone knew what everything was already. Of course, I did a lot of algebra at my middle school, but I had no idea what the heck she was talking about for the first 20 minutes. Finally I was able to understand and connect different pieces in my head. The bell rang and students scurried out of the class glancing my way as the walked past me.

I let out a quick sigh, and padded out of the room before the teacher could question me about anything. I looked down the hall. _Eh…_I thought. Grabbing the new brief case Ryou had giving me I opened it and looked around for my class list. A book dropped on the floor with some papers and my class list. _God! _I screamed in my head.

"Hey, you're the new girl, aren't you?"

_Oh, God… _I turned around to the boyish voice that had called me. I faced the boy. He had dirty blonde and was smiling shyly. I grind my teeth. I knew was being a bit cold, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Under the most annoying crazy happenstance," I replied, "yes."

"Well, it isn't _that _bad here," he said picking up my books.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking the books from him. I really didn't care if he was there or not.

"Hey."

_Oh. My. God! Can't these people think of anything other then 'hey'? _Another girlish voice came from behind me. I turned to see a girl with matted dark brown hair and a huge smile. There where two girls slightly behind her. One had bleach blonde hair, and with that hair came a tan face and a surfer's body. She also had large blue eyes. The other had long black hair and green eyes; neither where smiling like the brown-haired one. There where all in the class I had just come out of. I wanted to roll my eyes, but didn't.

"I wanted to say welcome," the brown haired one said, "I'm Emiko."

"Smiling child," I said translating the name in my head, "Suiting."

Emiko's smile got bigger, which I didn't think was possible. She gave a laugh then tossed a right hand back to the surfer, "This is Natsuko."

"Summer child, also very suiting," I said. I knew there was an edge to my voice, but none of them seemed affected.

"-and Miyako," Emiko said flinging her hand to the left.

"Beautiful night child, again, very suiting," I said. _How ironic_, I said sarcastically in my head. In books the name always seems to represent the person well, "Nice to meet you all."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to walk with us," said Emiko.

I tried to look serious, "I am sorry, but I have to find a friend."

"O.K, then, see you around!" Emiko waved, moving along with Natsuko and Miyako following.

"I can't believe it," said the boy, "They talked to you."

"That's amazing," I said with heavy sarcasm, "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Emiko Hokkaido doesn't _talk _to just really anybody. She struts around acting above everyone else. You know those girls by her?" He said.

Picking up the average book characters, I nodded, "Yeah."

"They are Natsuko Aomori and Miyako Ito. They are more or less like Hokkaido's body guards. Ito? Yes, she moved to America and back. Some say she got kicked out of her school. And Aomori…Well no one really knows," the boy said.

"Really… And what does that have to do this talking to me?"

"They _don't _talk to anyone else unless they are extremely popular or- famous, I would guess," he said.

"Oh- what is your name?" I asked.

"Satoru Kinjo."

_Understanding… _I said in my head. Maybe he could help me. Satoru had been kind to me already, I guess I could trust him with a bit of information, "Hey, can you help me find someone?"

The boy nodded, "Sure, who?"

I took a breath, "Masaya Aoyama."

"_Him?_" said Satoru. He seemed perfectly bewildered, "Why? Do you know him?"

"In a half unfortunate half good way," I looked at Satoru, "Other words, yes, I know him."

Satoru nodded, falling out of his shocked state, "Well, the best way would be-"

"-to look for the clop of love-struck girls?" I finished.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Well, I was looking for better advice," I said. I knew about that. If reading the books wasn't enough the obviousness of the whole concept defiantly was.

"Ask someone for his class list," Satoru said after thinking a bit.

"That works," I said. Scanning the hallway, I grabbed a random student but his shirt sleeve. He stared for a moment, shocked, and then his expression changed into a 'happier' mood.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "What class does Masaya Aoyama have next?"

The boy's face fell, "Do you really want to know _that_?"

"Sadly, yes," I said sighing.

"Fine- English," the boy hissed madly.

"Dismissed," I said pushing the boy back into the middle of the hallway. I turned back to Satoru, "Well," he said, "That worked."

I skipped through my various books and papers. I found my class list. English. Amazing, Ryou had signed me up for my native langue, "I have English class."

"That's strange. Everything happens to you, it seems," said Satoru.

"It is a talent," I joked, "Now, where's the English classroom?"

_**xXx**_

Satoru had lead my to the English classroom, there he had told me he was late for some other class. I nodded and said bye politely. Turning to the classroom, I walked in. Like my first class, it seemed about everyone was there already. The teacher was a male with light brown hair. He was bout in his 30's and was wearing simple dress pants and polo. He turned to me and smiled. In English be began, "Ah, Ms.-"

"Hazel? Yeah, that's me," I said back in English. I tried to incorporate some accent. I found myself stumbling a bit with the accent more then the words.

"Good, good," He said still grinning. Then witching to Japanese he said, "I am Arai Sensei."

"Pleased to meet you," I bowed. When I looked back up, I glanced to the students. Right there in the middle was Masaya. He seemed at first shocked to see me, then gave a polite smile and nodded.

"Take a seat, Hazel, we wish to start our class soon."

"Yes," I said quietly scurrying back to the only open seat. The class was surprising, in lack of a better term. Some interesting questions formed that I really never thought about. Of course, I could speak better English then anyone in the classroom, but I kept my answers to questions few. When the subject of writing came up, it was hilarious to see the students try to say the alphabet or write down letters. One by one, Arai Sensei called a student up and gave him/her a sentence to write on the board in English. Masaya was next; he crossed to the board proudly.

"Your sentence is 'I love strawberries.' "

I jerked a bit. My hand flew to my mouth before any sound could escape. Masaya blinked at the board, also, caught in the sentence. Then he quickly wrote it with horrible handwriting, but it was better then most. I scanned the sentence on the board. Not one mistake: the first one in the whole class. _Huh._

"Hazel," said the teacher, "you are next."

I walked up to the board, picked up the marker, and stared at the board waiting for my sentence. I pondered if I should misspell anything to make it look convincing. Also I decided to write in my 'bad handwriting.' I had nice handwriting, but when I didn't care, I used my bad handwriting. I would hesitate every now and then to make it look I was thinking about it. I reviewed the plan in my head: it'll work.

"Your sentence is: 'I have a secret that I shall not tell'."

I froze, but only for a moment. I wondered if the irony here was tripled. I moved my hand to the right of the board and began to write 'I have.' I looked at my handwriting. It wasn't great, but it wasn't the bad I was aiming for. Then, slowly, I wrote 'a secret that,' hesitated, 'I shall not,' then finally, 'tell.' I put the marker down and faced the teacher who was looking at my sentence.

"Very, very good Hazel," he said, "Have you practiced English before?"

I looked at him closely, "Uh- yes. In lived in the U.S. for less then a year and there I was home schooled and it didn't require me to know much English, but I know enough."

"Alright then, please take your seat," he said.

I headed back to me seat, bearing the secrets I shall not tell.

_**xXx**_

When the bell rang, Masaya faced me, "I didn't know you'd be coming to my school."

"Neither did I," I said softly, half-listening.

"Hey, I can take you to Ichigo," he said glancing around all the leaving students.

I turned to face him happily, "That is exactly what I need! Thank you!"

"Then lets get going," he stood up and walked to the door. I followed silently. I didn't ask about how he knew Ichigo's classes. I tried memorizing the school as we walked in silence. Looking at all the door numbers and what hallway they fall into would help me get around this place without an escort.

"Ichigo has lunch now, she is usually with her friends in the yard," said Masaya.

The words caught me off guard, "Huh- Oh, yes. Again, thank you."

"No problem."

I wondered about peoples names. Out of respect people call each other by their last names. I thought about that for a bit. I might as well start doing that, to fit in more then I was now. I usually avoided calling people by their names here, mainly because I can pronounce them correctly. The titles where pulled from the back of my mind. What they put on the end of the name like –Chan or –Kun. I shrugged, might as well skip that.

"There she is," said Aoyama pointing to a bench that held Ichigo and her two friends. I just noticed where we were. Out side was nice and sunny, light beaming from every direction, it seemed. Table and benches where seat up outside the school on grass. The road twined past and trees burrowed around the little yard.

"Thank you," I bowed to Aoyama. I waved and ran to Ichigo.

"Hey!" I called as I approached her.

"Hazel-san!" said Ichigo happy yet shocked, "You are _here_, and wearing _that_, and carrying _this_, and-"

"You can blame Ryou for that. He is the one who brought me here," I gave a little play pout.

"Oh, yes!" smiled Ichigo jokingly, "I shall face down upon him, for sending another friend to me at school."

_**xXx**_

Ichigo had introduced me to her friends. I knew a bit about them from my readings, but not their whole personalities. They let me right in, to my surprise. It seemed as though they'd known me forever, yet not knowing me at all. They asked the same questions as everyone else here seemed to. I didn't have to do much talking because Ichigo usually took over after I said half a word or nothing at all. Sometimes a question would pop up and I did have to explain a bit. I kept the explanations as close to the truth as possible. Lying never really suited me to well.

Later that night, after all was said and done, I got out my current sketch pad. Before I let my pencil hit the paper, I looked around my room of the pictures I had drawn. Everything was of places here, in this place I'd never been to, and was completely fascinated by. Sometimes, I drew random people on the streets, observing what they did so I knew I got their personality on the flat paper.

I drew how I was felling most of the time. I wasn't very good on letting my feelings out, so I drew them. On days I felt of sun and rich colour, a beach usually appeared on my paper. When I felt the need to replenish, rain slipped then the drawing. Sometimes it seemed the picture had nothing to do with my feelings, but since I didn't think about what I was drawling, I knew it meant something.

As the last picture reached my eyes, I stared back down at the emptiness. Closing the gap between my pencil and the paper, I drew one thing I haven't drawn yet: home.

_**xXx**_

**-and that was chapter 3! I thought it was all mushy and thrown together, but let me know what you think! Review PLEASE! **

**~*Leal*~**


	4. Shoot

**Holla! Back again with another chapter for **_**Silver Light!**_

**If I **_**owned **_**Tokyo Mew Mew, do you really think I'd be writing this?**

_**xXx**_

School was –for lack of a better term- simple. There wasn't much to my school life. I couldn't say I disliked school, but I didn't care for it. Everyday with the same teachers teaching the same thing, the same friends saying the same thing, and the same Mew defeating the same stupid aliens. I twisted on my bed. Laying here wasn't doing me any good. I walked over to my desk. As I did, I saw myself in the mirror. I saw a 14 year old girl with silver hair tied to a bun, wearing flair jean shorts and a light blue spaghetti strap. I sighed, annoyed at the unchanging view, and opened a drawer. I grabbed the first thing in there and hopped back on my bed.

I had a little purple photo album in my hands. I slowly opened it to pictures I'd drawn or photos ripped out of magazines and newspapers. Every now and then there was an article on the Mews I'd kept for humors sake. I flipped some more pages. I caught sight of a rare snapshot of the Mews. Everyone stood in a funny pose, all hunched together at the random shot. The back round of the picture held clouds of dust with Kishu yowling in rage at defeat. Kishu, that little- alien! Always laughing, playing some game. It makes me want to ring his neck. At the same time, I do feel a kind of pity for him. The "so lonely and stupid" pity you feel for the kid that sits at a lunch table all by himself, but only because no one can stand him.

Mint and Zakuro were back to back. Zakuro in a prefect model pose, and Mint trying to copy, but with Pudding half way on her head. Zakuro was almost a big sister, I guess. She seems distant, but is always there to care for you. I love seeing a rare smile from her that is not in an interview or photo shoot. Mint was a big snob. I'm an honest person, even to my friends. Mint is a pretty O.K. person once you get by that preppy, snooty attitude of hers. Pudding was jumping onto Mints head in a leap-frog like way. Pudding was so hyper and cute, but under all the playfulness, she is so mature and strong. I think here is the only time she can really be a kid, with all those children at home.

I looked to the other side. There was me, laughing bending slightly away from her, trying not to get hit. One eye was closed and my knees where bent in, but I had to admit, I look real happy. To the other side of me was Ichigo, one leg popped, and pulling a shy Lettuce into the picture. Ichigo did annoy me to bits sometimes, but over all with her smiling all the time, it is hard not to yourself. Lettuce reminded me of my friend Katie back home. Both where quiet and willing to please, but had a humorous side to them.

I thought of my friends back home. It seemed like I could fit each into a Mew position. Lettuce is like Katie, quiet and simple. Ichigo is like Chandler, always smiling and falling into deep situations, Mint is like Amelia, acting above everyone else. Pudding is like Molly, so mature yet hyper. Zakuro is like- well I really couldn't find someone like Zakuro. I really considered myself most like her out of all my friends. I was honest, not exactly kind to everyone, but I cared about my friends to the deepest level.

"Hey!"

I looked up from the picture to my door. I could hear Ryou bagging on it impatiently. I stuffed the picture back and closed the book. I didn't want him to see it. First: I hate people taking pictures of me. Second: He took it, but I stole it from him. I closed the book, and jumped off my bed. Walking lightly over to the door, I stood by it. I didn't usually open my door when someone knocked; I stood by it and yelled through the door.

"What?"

"We have to go to the store," he answered in the rudest voice he could pull out of his mouth.

I blinked on my side on the door. Going to the store? What type of thing was that? I always went to the store by myself, to spend my own money. Ryou was rich, and food was really everywhere here, "What?"

"Stop saying 'what' you'll kill me with those questions one day."

"Oh, happy day with joyous glee, we will away and shopping be," I sang. I knew Ryou hated me singing, but not because I had a horrible voice. The line was from an opera we mews had gone to see. The line actually said '_we will away and married be' _but I thought that would be a bit odd, so I changed it to 'shopping.'

"Hazel, just come out."

"Why must I go to the store?" I laughed, "To afraid to go by yourself?"

"Hazel! Get your butt out here before I break down the door!" Ryou yelled.

"Just let me grab a jacket."

"No, we don't have time for that!"

"But-"

"If you get cold you can wear mine. Now because of your phobia, we have to walk there in limited amount of time, so _get out here now!_"

I opened the door. I was tossed out of my teasing state when Ryou offered to let me wear his jacket. It was more or less likely one of the nicest things he has even done for me. It seemed small, but for some reason I could feel blood rising to my face. I avoided facing him as I walked out into the hallway, but I let a smirk slip there in place of the warmth in my cheeks.

We walked out of the café in silence. I knew his was close to killing me by the tenseness I felt waving off of him. I could also feel a bit of softness that was more of rising warmth somewhere there. I noticed that since turning into a fox, my awareness had increased, as well as my hearing. I had always been a bit of a con artist, snipping 5 bucks out of people easily, making them do my work, but that level had gone up as well. I wasn't really proud of it, but I had to admit, it was helpful. The biggest change I saw was I could feel waves of emotion come off people. It didn't feel too different then anything else here.

I tried to contemplate his want for me to come with him to the store. No since seemed to come off this problem. I started to ponder the possibilities. Trying to stay away from the far-fetched one, I narrowed it down to a few: He needs girl advice, we're just going to the store, or this is some Mew thing. I kept my thought there and to myself. Staring down the Tokyo road, I tried to think about where exactly we were going. I didn't think of any department stores, or unique little shops, "What is the name of the store we are going to?"

"I lied, no store," he answered smoothly.

I rolled my eyes at the calm answer. I had learned with Ryou, you had to be exact in your question or he will give an obvious answer. I also noted that I did that most of the time at home. We tend to play word games with each other, more out of despite and boredom then anything else, "Then what is our destination?"

I received no direct answer, other then his head turning slightly away from me. I crossed my arms and tossed my head: an international 'I am ticked off' notion. Under the impression that wherever we were going wasn't a good place to go, I tried cajoling a bit more information out of my walking partner. I said in a sarcastic; unusually load tone, "So why do you need me to come?"

He didn't answer at first, and I wasn't expecting him to. After a couple of strange looks from surrounding pedestrians, he said in a slow voice, "I needed you because," he said using the pause to steal an unwanted glace towards me, "I needed _you_."

"Fine then," I hissed back.

The heat of the Tokyo streets surrounded everything, like a snake slipping around its prey, then squeezing ever so tightly, suffocating the prey as the heat does the city. Lights flowed from stores in the midday frenzy of light-footed people scampering to reach an air conditioned or shady place. As a tiny square approached, I was utterly surprised at the mob in the corner. People gathered in curiosity or anger. The bright sun shining down on sweating faces. It seemed the mob grew larger by the heated second. After a bit of standing there, I couldn't have counted half the people there. A couple of random shots fired upwards. That is when people fled.

"Ryou!" I half-screamed when a man ran away from the scene rushed into half of me. I felt myself tumbling backwards and the body the man brushing past. I waited for my head to hit the concrete; there wasn't much point even in trying to stop my body from crashing. I didn't feel any impact of hot stone, but gentle hands instead. I tried opening my horror-stuck eyes, to see only shadows of people running over me with the blinding sun trying to cram past. I felt a light push on my back, and a hand leading me upwards to my feet.

"Hurry," Ryou's voice said with all tranquility a person could mange in the scene.

We ran though the crowd, but in the wrong direction, "_Where _are we going?!"

"Out."

That one word scared me as it was lost in a scream that filled the air, and another round was fired. I couldn't see the gunman, but, then again, I could barely see anything in this turbulence. The only thing that assured me anything was Ryou's hand in mine. I knew he was there at lest. Then a few more shots. I figured out that there was more then one gunman, judging by the fact the shots fired in different places, to quickly more one man to run to all of them. I didn't bother to try to count how many, fixing all attention on the hand holding mine.

Suddenly everything was gone. A huge sound reverberated, and blinding light engulfed everything. And the thing I worried about most happened- I lost hold of Ryou's hand. I could barely even feel the ground I had come to lay upon the explosion. This time, I didn't want to open my eyes. It seemed everyone had fallen to the ground, but most were already getting up, and running away. I was kicked multiple times, that is what caused me to open my eyes. I tried to get my feet under me, but all I was able to manage was to fall back down to the street.

That is were I stayed for what seemed an hour. I knew better then time had stopped all around, but I knew it possible that time had stopped for me at lest. I wished that the shots and explosions would drown out the screaming, but it prevailed, filling the black air. I breathed as much as I dared; only soaking in smoke and more pain with each breath. Once, I could have sworn my name was tossed through the smoke. Many screams filled the air, but I was surprised when my own scream joined.

I was lifted up by the hair, which had fallen out of its bun. Once to my feet, who ever had me didn't let go. He didn't run either. I heard a shot wisp by me. Without looking, I knew a gunman had me in his grasp.

"Hello, Pretty," He breathed in a husky voice. The sound made a sent a sudden shiver through me.

"Get, the _hell_ off me," I breathed.

"Now, now," he said flipping a gun to my throat, "Let's all play nicely."

The last thing to pop into my head was: I am a Mew. I didn't feel the strength to fight, or the want to. I couldn't fight against another human. No, "I refuse."

A cold chuckle was released by my right ear, "Who said it was an option, dearest?"

I decided there was no use carrying on the subject; he had a gun on me, "Why?"

"Why? Because we have guns, because they want us to use them, and because they have money to pay us for it," He laughed unruffled by my sudden tenseness.

"Who are 'they'?"

"They," he smiled. I didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling, "are the ones who are meant to protect you."

I fell again to the ground. I felt pain all over. He had shot, but it didn't hit me. Something -someone- pushed me forward, and sent the gunman backwards. The shot had gone upwards. I serene then: just lying on the ground. I wasn't dead, and that made all the difference. I lay on my side, burned and bleeding, but I was stupidly happy.

_**xXx**_

"Hazel?"

Ryou's hasty voice crawled around me like the clouds do the sky, "Hazel!"

I opened my eyes then. I knew Ryou was the one to push the gun away, and I was grateful. Meeting my eyes was a half-cleared area. Most of the smoke was gone, as were the people. My eyes widened at the scene. Black stained the area, and bodies lay on the blistering street. I gasped, and Ryou turned my head toward him. He was kneeling by me, his face covered in black and streaks of blood.

"It- It's-" I struggled to find any words that could fit the area around me, my feelings, or what was going to happen next. I managed to work out, "Where are they?"

"After I pushed the one gunman off you, he called for them all to flee. They left- just as the cops showed up."

Ryou grabbed my hand once more, as my breathing steadied at knowing the gunmen were gone. I finally smiled as the medics showed up.

_**xXx**_

**I know this chapter ended a little weird. It isn't **_**at all**_** what it started out to be, but it just kinda hit me when I was sitting here typing the 'figure out where we're going scene'. If this freaked out anybody, you're not alone. I scared myself when I proof read it. I didn't think I was capable in putting **_**that**_** into this story. Tell me whatcha think!**

**Your friendly neighborhood Leal! **


End file.
